What now?
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Emma and Killian get a moment of alone time as a couple.


**Hello Everyone, Here's a short one shot I have about what should have been said during the promo for season 6 i'm sure we've all seen, but if you havne't seen it it's the one where Killian and Emma are making out on the couch and they get stooped by a noise. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Once upon a time, the characters belong to ABC.**

 **It was actually a quiet day in Storybrooke.**

 **Finally after months of battling monsters and demons, Emma and Killian had some alone time. They sat together on Emma's couch in her home that they both picked out in Camelot.**

 **"So?" She asked.**

 **" So…." Killian replied looking at her.**

 **" What do we do now?" Emma asked him. She was so used to being the savior that her whole life was put on hold to save the town many times and now she didn't know what to do with herself.**

 **She was so used to being on call that she almost forgot who she was.**

 **Killian looked at her thoughtfully.**

 **" Well my love, I think it's time you rest. The Savior needs tending to now and I am bound and determined to make sure you get all rested." He said leaning closer brushing his beard along her cheek making her shiver as he kissed her.**

 **" Isn't there something else we could do to help me rest?" She whispered turning into him slightly.**

 **He wrapped his arms around her and began lightly trailing kisses down her neck.**

 **" I think I can find a few ways to make you exhausted lass." He drawled.**

 **They began kissing passionately and Emma couldn't get enough. She was drowning in his scent and she never wanted it to end.**

 **"What about Henry?" She asked through breaths.**

 **" God your beautiful." He gasped. Laying her fully on the couch and laying on top of her.**

 **"He's with Regina." He replied grabbing onto her jeans and removing them.**

 **She shiver at his touch. " Killian..." She begged.**

 **He growled and silenced her with more kisses.**

 **" I don't think you need to worry about anything else for a while now Swan." He replied removing his jacket. She began taking off her shirt and bra and he also removed the remainder of his clothes. Their body heat kept them warm and she loved being in his embrace. His passion for her was overwhelming and she almost couldn't stand it. She paused a second and smiled looking at their current situation.**

 **" What Swan?" he asked.**

 **" Just, I can't believe we actually made it through all of that, the underworld…the dark ones…I can't believe we came out alive." She said almost laughing. He smiled. " Like I told you love. I'm a survivor, and you are too apparently." He replied smiling.**

 **She nodded and he got up taking her up in his arms and taking them to their bedroom on the top floor.**

 **Their room was simple with a four poster bed and a open window that looked out to the ocean. Emma wanted that for Killian since the ocean played such a big part in his life.**

 **" I love you." She said kissing him. " I love you more Emma." He said in all seriousness. He wanted to ask her to marry him but he had to get David's permission first, he was a bit old fashioned like that after all, and he also wanted to ask Henry's permission as well but he would do that tomorrow he just wans't going to tell Emma yet. He wanted it to be a total surprise. He thought he would ask her around Christmas time. The time was always so magical around Storybrooke with the snow and lights, it would be very romantic and he was all about romance.**

 **They spent the remainder of their day just being together and not worrying about bad guys, or evil dark one's chasing them. They just were happy to be together and working on their relationship.**

 **Suddenly, their home began shaking like that of an earthquake. " What's going on? " Emma asked waking from a long nap. " I don't know. Let me go and check it out Swan, stay in bed." Killian commanded putting on his pants and heading downstairs.**

 **Killian walked outside the front and looked to the sky. " What the bloody hell." He half asked half cursed.**

 **" What now." He said.**


End file.
